


slowly falling (in love)

by KingNox_iii



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amity Blight Angst, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Willow Park, Luz Noceda Angst, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, mom pick me up I don't know how to use tags, what did I just create
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNox_iii/pseuds/KingNox_iii
Summary: When Amity left to search for their friends, Luz lost all hope that she'll ever come back, so she took her leave.Now Luz is coming back to the Isles with some news of her own, but after three years, would Amity and Luz ever find what they both lost?AndLuz discovered something Amity was hiding for a long, long time.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camila Noceda, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 12





	slowly falling (in love)

“You’re going to write to me, right Amity?”

“Of course I am, you dork.”

“Please be safe, I’m going to miss you.”

The feelings Amity had previously slapped her, forcing her face to become a bright red. Luz pulled her into a tight hug, putting a finger below her jaw, lifting it. What happened next sent roars across the crowd, laughter and tears shed between their friends like a tidal wave, even Eda seemed like she was close to tears. But it had to come to an end. As Amity’s siblings tugged her right-wing, and with a flick of Emira’s wrist, they disappeared.

  
_ I’ll miss you too. _

_   
_ ⧫⧫⧫

Two years.   
  


That’s how long Amity freaking Blight wasn’t by her side.

Luz left the Boiling Isles to stay a night with her mom, but a night turned into a week, then a month, soon turned to a year and four months, not like anyone was counting, that’s for sure.

Luz, who seemed stuck inside her little world, was rudely woken by giggles down the hall. She groaned, sliding out of her comfortable bed, and started to change out of her bright blue shorts and a black tank top. Deciding against putting on a “ _ regular _ ” shirt, and just threw on some pants. 

She sighed through her nose, making her way out of her temporary room, leaving her bedsheets messy.

⧫⧫⧫

“Maybe if you didn’t babysit, we wouldn’t be taking care of some annoying four-year-olds!” Luz spat, basically growling at her roommate. It was 7 am, and their cramped apartment was a  _ mess _ . Toys littered the floor and so was trash.

“Luz, have some sympathy, we’re doing this for money-” The blue-haired girl was cut off by a death glare that the taller girl sent her. “I’m-”

“ _ Don’t _ ,” She started, opening and closing her fist in front of her, “just go make sure they’re asleep.” The blue-haired girl nodded, leaving Luz alone, tears welling up her eyes as the seconds slowly drifted by.

  
  


**~~**

Luz didn’t say anything, or had to say anything, she just grabbed her stuff and threw them into a bag, including her old Azura books her mom bought her when she was a teen.  _ Four years,  _ she thought,  _ at least someone should miss me. _

Hurriedly making her way out of her cramped apartment, Luz slid inside her red car and drove to her mother’s house. Camila should at least know that she’s going back to the Isles, this time, to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's a little short, just wait for the next chapter- it's going to be a lengthy one!


End file.
